


Tale of the Vilagers- no, the Heroes!

by Agent3Novi



Series: The Minecraft AHIT AU: or Why Vanessa is a Terrible Minecraft Player [1]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: All the kiddos are Villagers, Alternate Universe, Florist is a player, Gen, Minecraft AU no one asked for but I desperatley needed, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snatcher's a big F-you dragon, Tags May Change, The Mafia's a bunch of asshole players, Why Did I Write This?, everyone get it?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent3Novi/pseuds/Agent3Novi
Summary: "She listened to the song of the trees. As the leaves rustled, The flowers swayed, The river flowed, all the many discordant sounds came together as one in a familiar melody. She added her own voice to the song of the world.It was beautiful, and she couldn’t imagine anything that could take that away from them."--((or wherein a few courageous Villagers seek out the one thing that can save their village, the fabled Ender Dragon))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Came from a random Idea I got this morning, discussed it with Twyst, whoopsie doopsie new au-sie
> 
> Will be getting a companion story for Prince/Snatcher.
> 
> Enjoy :)

The sunset was beautiful.

Atop the church-tower, the small villager sighed. She ran a hand through Rumbi’s fur, the wolf wagged its tail. 

The village was winding down for the night. The windows glowed with the flickering light of the torches and furnaces as people warmed up their supper. The reddining light danced across the rooftops. Different light danced and flickered between the trees. Monsters, maybe, but they would not come for another hour at least. She still had time. 

She listened to the song of the trees. As the leaves rustled, The flowers swayed, The river flowed, all the many discordant sounds came together as one in a familiar melody. She added her own voice to the song of the world.

It was beautiful, and she couldn’t imagine anything that could take that away from them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bwoop bwoop I'm on a roll~

Harriet was out feeding the sheep when everything changed. The hay in hand and wooly animals nuzzling her. It was a favor for Ms.Yarny, she fixed her hat while the girl took care of the sheep for the day.

Harriet looked up and saw many villagers doing the same, peeking heads out of doors, windows, or just turning around.

Something new was approaching the village. All that she could make out was bright -  _ unnaturally _ bright - red, blue, and beige in the shape of a person. 

Many villagers hemmed and hawed to each other, wondering what it could be. She saw a flash of maroon jump from a roof and run towards the newcomer. She was half tempted to join them. 

_ Actually… _

Harriet tossed the rest of the hay up into the air and bolted. She vaulted over the fence and was gone before any of the sheep could notice.

She bumped into many a curious neighbor and called out a quick “sorry!” before running past. As she approached, she could see the newcomer and Mu talking amicably. Oh, the blue had been their short robes, and the red had been their hair. How neat! Harriet had never met a villager with bright red hair like that before.

“Hiya guys!” she waved and called out. 

Mu turned and grinned, then cupped her hands and shouted back, “Heya Loser!”

That earned a laugh and a shy wave from the newcomer.

She slowed down and stopped, “Who’s this?”

The lady smiled, “ _ Xx_Florist_xX: Call me Florist. It’s nice to meet you! _ ”

Harriet tossed a  _ Look _ at Mu. The caped girl just sighed and shrugged, “I  _ know _ , just go with it.”

Harriet shook off the lingering questions about the newcomer’s odd speaking patterns and reached out a hand, “Nice to meet ya too!”

She took it.

Nothing would ever be the same again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life so give me some if you enjoyed :)


End file.
